Issue
by planariang
Summary: Ketika Kakashi memutuskan untuk menanggalkan maskernya, awalnya Sai tak bermasalah. Tapi lama-kelamaan jadi masalah. (kakasai; sidestory Pacaran Yuk; more warning inside)


**naruto belong to mk**

**warnings: plotless, agak semi indonesia!au, sebangsa fic Pacaran Yuk karena ini emang side storynya juga huehehe, ooc, Sasuke cuma numpang seiprit, alay**

.

Ketika Kakashi memutuskan untuk menanggalkan surgical masker-nya, yang selalu dipakainya keluar setiap hari, awalnya Sai tak bermasalah—kalau itu cuma buat dia.

Entah terkena angin dari mana tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menyapanya di depan pintu apartemen Sai sambil membawa seikat bunga yang pada awalnya menutupi daerah mulutnya yang tak lagi dilindungi oleh masker. Sai tak begitu menyukai bunga yang sesungguhnya identik dengan wanita. Sedikit sekali populasi laki-laki yang menyukai bunga dan ia bukan salah satunya. Jadi, Sai bertanya-tanya mengapa, dan saat Kakashi menurunkan buket yang dibawanya ke hadapannya, memperlihatkan wajah itu di depannya, dengan garis lengkung yang sangat manis di bibir, Sai mau tak mau menjerit sebagai respon, mundur satu langkah dan menampilkan raut muka kaget yang sangat komikal.

"Si-siapa kamu?"

Kakashi berpikir pacarnya itu lucu sekali.

"Aku hampir ngira kamu itu Kakek Jiraiya yang balik jadi muda lagi masa," gerutu Sai di sofa, bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan dan kulitnya yang pucat kelihatan sekali tersapu aliran darah yang membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas, merah muda.

Kakashi duduk di sampingnya, bermain-main dengan petal-petal bunga yang ia cabut dengan sengaja dari buket yang tergeletak di meja di depan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Kakashi, jangan dicabutin gitu bunganya kasian," celetuk Sai kemudian. Lagipula Kakashi malah nyampah di lantainya walau Sai berniat melarang pun tak ada guna. Terkadang Kakashi lebih keras kepala dari pacarnya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Kakashi mengusap dagunya, ada tahi lalat kecil di sana yang membuat Kakashi jauh lebih tampan dari Kakashi yang biasa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik penutup muka. Bukan berarti Sai baru saja pertama kali melihat wajah telanjang pacarnya, tapi sangat jarang sampai ia tak ingat apa Kakashi pernah membuka maskernya di depannya selama ini atau tidak.

Makanya, Sai bertanya-tanya, Kakashi terkena virus apa yang membuatnya nekat membuka maskernya di luar begitu. Semoga saja bukan virus tuberkolosis karena Sai masih ingin bersama Kakashi hingga rambutnya menjadi abu, walau Kakashi sudah mendahuluinya sejak dari lahir. Atau mungkin virus ekshibisionis? Dari Sai? (Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, gak mungkin, gak mungkin, aku udah sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu waktu mulai nonton seri boys over flowers pas jaman SMP. )

Sai pikir, mungkin hanya khusus untuk hari ini saja, karena ia baru ingat saat mengecek tanggal di kalender elektronik di telepon pintarnya, reminder yang seharusnya menyala mendadak tak berfungsi. Catatan kecil di blok tanggal yang menunjukkan hari ini tertulis; second year anniversary w/ beloved Kakashi.

Muka Sai yang memang sudah panas makin panas saja.

"Kenapa hun? Muka kamu merah banget. Sakit?" Cie dipanggil hun, gak papa-mama aja sekalian.

"E-enggak kenapa-napa kok." Sai mendadak gagap, kepalanya makin tertuduk, tak tahan dipandangi oleh wajah tampan Kakashi dalam jarak dekat. Kakashi nyengir, wajah malu-malu-zombie Sai lebih dari menggemaskan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menyosor langsung pipi Sai dan mengecupnya barang tiga detik.

"Kakashi!" Sai protes, mukanya makin merah padam. Kakashi malah tertawa.

"Selamat tahun jadi kedua, manis~"

Ketika Kakashi memutuskan untuk menanggalkan surgical masker-nya, yang selalu dipakainya keluar setiap hari, awalnya Sai tak bermasalah. Tapi lama-kelamaan malah jadi masalah.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau yang menaruh hati pada Kakashi di kampus itu tak terhitung, walau sayangnya hati Kakashi sudah diberikan pada Sai seorang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu meskipun dia memakai masker, catat.

Banyak memang yang ingin tahu wajah Kakashi tanpa penutup mukanya, bahkan beberapa kali hingga menguntit Kakashi ke kamar mandi. Penasaran tingkat tinggi sampai nekat melakukan apapun demi wajah naked Hatake Kakashi. Dan ketika suatu hari, Kakashi muncul dari gerbang kampus, mulut kelihatan begitu pula hidung mancungnya, satu fakultas geger dan merembet ke tingkat universitas.

Fansnya yang bejibun makin tambah meleber kemana-mana. Followers instagramnya jadi dua kali lipat dan banyak sekali rikues Kakashi selfie dengan wajah tampan telanjangnya. Surat cinta yang didapatnya juga makin mirip gunung dan kalau dikilo bisa dapat lima puluh ribu. Lumayan, buat dua tiket nonton di bioskop duasatu.

Intinya, Kakashi makin populer. Impact-nya, Sai terus manyun selama seminggu berturut-turut. Di-ping berkali-kali gak nyahut, cuma R doang. Line cuma read doang. Whatsapp gak dibales. Telpon di-reject. Sms boro-boro. Pesan yang nyampe cuma lewat Sasuke. Balesannya; "Jangan ganggu katanya, mau UN, mau fokus belajar, mau kuliah di luar negeri aja."

Terus tambah ngompor (karena Sasuke suka sekali memicu keributan hubungan sepupunya walau ia juga sudah punya); "Sekarang tapi lagi tepe-tepe sama Gaara. Tau Gaara kan, Kakashi? Tau kan? Yang kayak panda merah itu loh. Yang pernah nganterin Sai pulang sekali. Yang adiknya Mbak Temari."

Lhaiya, Kakashi mendadak rempong. Tak mikir lama langsung caw ke apartemen Sai walau jam malam rasanya sudah terlanggar. Siapa juga yang mau namu jam setengah dua belas malam, coba. Tapi rasa cemburu ini tak tertahankan.

(Di rumah, habis ditelpon Kakashi, Sasuke ngakak berat, tembok dan lantai jadi pelampiasan. Itachi yang lewat depan kamarnya merinding, adiknya ternyata makin sinting setelah pacaran sama si rambut kuning.)

Tak sabaran menekan bel berkali-kali. Berdoa semoga Sai belum bobo ganteng dan masih menerimanya masuk di lahan pribadi.

Pintu terbuka dan yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Kakashi adalah mata Sai yang merah dan sembab.

"Kakashi?" Suaranya agak parau, kentara sekali habis nangis. Tapi wajahnya itu malah makin lucu—Kakashi diam-diam sadis. "Ada apa?"

Tanpa embel-embel peringatan, Kakashi membawa Sai ke dalam pelukan. "Eh? Kakashi?"

"Diem dulu Sai," pinta Kakashi, "Aku kangen banget sama kamu."

"Aku sih enggak."

"Yah—"

"Bohong deh, ehe," Sai terkikik, "Aku juga kangen berat sama kamu, Kashi. Cuma kamunya makin sibuk di kampus, makin populer, makin jauh dari aku. Jadi ya—" Krik. Tersentuhnya hati Kakashi oleh pernyataan kekasihnya malah terputus.

"Kenapa gak dilanjut?"

Suara nyanyian yang diduga sepertinya berbahasa Korea makin nyaring terdengar dari dalam ruangan, prelude sebelum masuk preview next episode.

"Eh?"

Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sai yang pucat pasi. "Kenapa Hun?"

Sai berlari ke dalam, menatap nanar layar kaca yang menampilkan preview next episode untuk minggu depan, ketinggalan bagian seru gara-gara membuka pintu. Ia mengecek rekaman dan kemudian mendesah lega saat tahu rekaman berjalan sesuai keinginan. Kakashi menyusul pacarnya dan menemukan tisu berserakan di lantai.

Padahal dia udah mikir yang iya-iya kenapa Sai lari terburu-buru, dan mata sembabnya yang dikiranya menangisi Kakashi karena sudah tak bertemu selama beberapa hari.

Oh.

_Jadi kamu lebih milih drama Korea dibandingkan aku yang ganteng ini? Okesip._

"Kashi?" Sai menatapnya bak anak ayam warna-warni yang dijual di pasar kaget. Walau sudah terhina oleh serial drama, Kakashi sayangnya belum siap move on dari Sai. Kakashi refleks menutup wajahnya yang kalau dulu selalu ada surgical masker yang nangkring di sana, sedikit memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Aih, lama-lama jantungnya bisa tak sehat kalau Sai terus menatapnya seperti itu. Penuh celah.

Kakashi ingin menerkam anak ayamnya.

"Kashi kamu sakit?" Sai makin mendekat. Dekat. Dekat. Kepalanya mendongak dan menelisik wajah Kakashi, lumayan hangat saat tangannya menyentuh dahi si rambut kelabu.

"Gaaaah!" Serta merta Kakashi kembali memeluk Sai, kali ini menenggelamkan mukanya di balik ceruk leher putih pacarnya. "Aku cinta kamu."

"Kakashi, kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku cinta kamu. Aku serius cinta sama kamu."

Sai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku juga serius nanya kamu kenapa—whoa!" Kakashi mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai, "Kakashi!" Sai protes, punggungnya sakit dan posisinya benar-benar tak enak. Ia tak begitu jelas melihat wajah Kakashi yang kontras membelakangi sinar lampu di atasnya.

"Kamu itu lucu, Sai. Aku gak terima kamu tepe-tepe sama Gaara."

Alis Sai berkedut. "Si-siapa yang tepe-tepe sama Gaara?"

"Jangan ngelak."

"Sumpah."

"Lah terus, yang dibilang Sasuke?"

Hening.

"Puh. Percaya banget sama tikus satu itu." Sai tertawa, tertawa lepas. Tak sanggup menerima fakta kalau Kakashi termakan kata-kata sepupu pacarnya. Sadar kalau Sai lagi-lagi membuka celah, Kakashi langsung membungkam bibir Sai dengan miliknya.

Sesaat setelah ciuman lepas, dan Sai yang masih terengah—iya, Sai tahu kalau ciuman Kakashi selalu intim dan lama—mukanya memerah.

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang tertawa.

**end**

**.**

**footnote:** asem, giliran nulis ginian aja lancar banget, tugas filsafat yang dikumpuli lusa dikemanain duh ;;;;. terinspirasi dari guestbooknya mk, yang Kakashinya ganteng banget huahaha walo emang sempet mikir dia setengah Jiraiya ehe. trims buat yang baca, cacing ini selalu merasa terharu /dikeprek


End file.
